


Mission Aborted

by Zeds_Dead



Category: ACWNR - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Always is, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Levi, Canon Era, Erwin is in control, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, ass worship, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: It may take some time, might have to suck the guy off on a few occasions or get fucked once or twice…either way, he had patience and would be winning this game, come away victorious and stride casually out with his prize.A hand suddenly squeezed his ass and Levi's gaze widened - perhaps it wouldn't take so much time after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a certain tumblr post here https://tmblr.co/ZK0ePk2D70taz 
> 
> Just pure smut and nothing more :)

 Standing in the corridor, Levi narrowed his gaze and fixed the approaching figure with a combination of hatred and a scheming glare, watching the tall man come closer.

_Stupid fucking eyebrows. Hair's too neat for a real soldier. Chest nice and tight, wonder what his ass is like?_

His number one priority was to obtain the documents at all costs, screw these guys and accomplish freedom never tasted before, and to that end, he was prepared to do anything. Despite his reputation to the contrary, Levi preferred to sort things without the need for violence, find a better solution that all sides could benefit from - so he'd decided to seduce the walking giant, gain enough trust or lust, whichever came first, work his way into the blonde's life and have free reign of the bastard's office. He had no shame in doing this, had employed the same method in the past to rid rich men of their worldly possessions so held little embarrassment.

_Whatever. It's not like I'm a shy little virgin or anything._

An attractive scent swept past, manly yet distinctive and Levi turned to observe Erwin's retreat, sure a small smile had been shot in his direction and as grey eyes paid attention to the swaying ass, he cursed himself.

_Damn. That's my move. Get him watching me walk away. Fuck._

The towering man smirked to himself, glancing back to see the way his newest recruit leant against the wall, arms crossed and hips out, sexually charged and begging to be used - it was a stance he'd witnessed before, one full of want and he nodded lightly, calculating the unexpected behaviour and trying to figure out what this meant.

~~~~~~

Two days of blatant physical flirting later and Levi found a terrible excuse to visit Erwin, pacing round the well appointed office and tutting at everything housed within. He bent to look at a particularly ornate book, hummed as if deep in thought and made sure to arch his back, jut his backside upwards to show off the goods. It may take some time, might have to suck the guy off on a few occasions or get fucked once or twice…either way, he had patience and would be winning this game, come away victorious and stride casually out with his prize.

A hand suddenly squeezed his ass and Levi's gaze widened - perhaps it wouldn't take so much time after all.

Erwin had been pondering this for forty eight hours, let himself be subjected to the obvious displays but enough was enough, even he had his limits and as those white pants were stretched over such luscious mounds, he couldn't help it, handfuls grabbed now, kneading harshly.

"Erwin?"

"Don't move."

If he'd been one for such an expression, Levi would've grinned with devilish intent, however stuck to his usual and allowed his lip to curl slightly, hands on the bookshelf and spine curling to give the man breathing heavily behind a better view.

The taller male gave a small groan, dug his fingers in and felt the soft flesh beneath tight fabric, adored each lump like they were the stuff of dreams, his own dreams, his desires. It had been too long, stressful occupation making every day worth living, so he would live it to the full.

Levi felt a tug, yanked up and into a strong abdomen by powerful arms and he found himself staring into intense blue, mouth opening slightly against his will - the cobalt pools were mesmerising, gentle yet ruthless, intelligent and starved, a wonderful mixture of so many traits that left him speechless for a moment. Regaining control of the situation, the short man tilted his head to one side, mischievous and smug face questioning his apparent superior officer.

  
"Won't you get in trouble for fraternising with subordinates?"

"Only if anyone finds out, Levi."

"Well when I'm done with you, the whole fucking Corps will know. Trust me."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I'll make you scream, Erwin."

He may have been the habitual bottom, but that didn't mean he couldn't be the one in charge and Levi would certainly enjoy teaching this admittedly gorgeous mountain of humanity exactly how he planned on doing so. Dropping to his knees, pale hands worked deftly at ridiculously taught pants and quickly liberated what could only be described as the biggest cock he'd ever seen, hard shaft standing proudly in a splendid display of manliness and the dark haired male had to stifle a moan, not willing to let his prey see how fucking hungry he was.

Trailing his tongue up, he latched wet lips onto the head, flicking across the slit and tasting salty precum. Erwin sighed deeply, palm tentatively laying on onyx locks that turned into a harsher grip when his whole length was swallowed down, slack throat letting him all in and spasming around his sensitive crown.

"Fuck…Levi…"

The one incapable of speech gave a noise of satisfaction, sure that this would be one of the many blow jobs he'd be giving as the flushed cheeks looming over him told of imminent release already. Bobbing up and down, he sucked strongly and didn't let up for a second, greedily taking all he could and claiming his territory - this guy wouldn't be able to think of anyone else by the time he was finished.

The tables turned in a flash and instead of being treated to a warm mouthful of liquid, he was pulled to his feet, another tongue forceful and searching. Levi felt himself melting, became lost in the kiss and enjoyed the palms framing his face, clawed at Erwin's uniform with desperate motions as confusion sank in; this was certainly not part of the plan, but he found it impossible to focus on anything but the one attached to him.

Erwin growled, began to rip at Levi's clothes whilst maintaining their urgent embrace and he dealt with the straps well, practise on his own set making him an expert and before long, they were both naked apart from one item - the porcelain skinned man's cravat. He'd been imagining this for two long days, picturing grabbing the white cloth and tugging…it was too much and the tanned male adjusted play once more, easily throwing the smaller form forwards across his desk and eliciting a squeak.

The bronzed individual knelt, parted those delectable buttocks and started to devour the waiting hole, moist smacks joined by sounds of delight as he ate with gusto. Levi was adrift, cries wrenched from hot lungs despite his best efforts to remain calm as the most incredible sensations filled his soul, almost reverent laps encompassing the pink muscle.

"Fuck Erwin…shit, shit, shit…"

He could think of nothing, mind blank and body on fire as his upper torso pressed against wood, features slack and the picture of serenity. Fingers pressed inwards, curled expertly and beckoned in swift strokes, teeth sinking into his flesh. Erwin loved nothing better than a perfect ass, bit and nipped as if praying to a higher being and he drove deeper still, warm breath sliding over china skin.

"Levi…so beautiful…"

All the other could do was chant internally, eyes closed and dribble trickling to the solid surface - _don't come don't come don't come…_

Eclipsed by the one who had torn him from the underground cesspool, Levi made a whimpering noise, unable to do anything more and a final lingering lick was given to his entrance, shifting man denoting Erwin had risen but he wasn't able to move, trembling form buzzing and blissed out into a kind of stupor. The blonde smiled down, viewed the mess he'd created and ran his tongue over wet lips, tasting desire and he lined himself up, convinced the prone male was ready. Pressure behind caused Levi to mewl like a needy kitten, nails scratching on oak and posture begging, wanting, craving.

"Please Erwin…"

That was sufficient and the individual addressed did as requested, slowly sliding in after applying some of natures lubrication from his own mouth, slick cock bottoming out in one fluid motion with a snarl from the giver. Levi shouted, a hedonistic call which sent shivers up Erwin's spine, the yell of pleasure stroking his ego and confirming prowess. Reaching down, a sun-kissed fist took the crisp cravat and pulled, male now upright and somewhat perched on the desk precariously due to height difference and the blonde picked the compact frame up, dropping Levi to his knees on the wooden counter - much better.

"You want me to move, Levi?"

The purr in his ear blocked out memories, took over his brain and cancelled any coherent thought, own shaft painfully hard and twitching with neglect.

"Yes…"

As instructed, Erwin withdrew almost fully and slammed back in, balls hitting white flesh as a vigorous pace ensued, neither one in a position to take their time. Each pound made pale buttocks shake, a tidal wave of power forced through them and blue eyes shone, eating up the visual gift and loving every yelp he dragged from the receiver's core, urgent and wrecked cries speaking of extreme sexual fulfilment. Levi let the tightness around his neck add to the moment, slightly restricted oxygen making sparks spring up across his skin as he could only allow himself to be taken, used and admired equally in an amazing combination.

Not one for boring liaisons, Erwin smirked and drew in breath harshly, effort evident so he decided on a new tact, pulling out and spinning the other to face him, pacing them both backwards and flopping down onto the stiff couch, new soldier straddling his body. Levi didn't need to be told twice, longed to be filled once more and he sank, taking the enormous cock easily and gripping onto broad shoulders. He leant forward, erection sandwiched between two muscular abdomens and he rolled his hips, riding Erwin like his life depended on it and wondering if this had been his calling, his reason to exist. Large hands tugged kindly at the neck tie, bringing him closer to enable a sloppy kiss, open mouths emitting debauched gasps and moans as their speed increased, the seated participant's palms now grasping tightly to his ass again.

The biggest of the pair employed his hold for leverage, thrusting up into the eager man and rendering him useless, body like a rag doll as he smashed in again and again, admiring the glazed silver orbs and red cheek bones as Levi started to fall further down the spiral, well and truly abandoned by sanity and here for one thing alone - Erwin.

"Fuck…Erwin…oh shit, faster…"

"Levi...you like this, huh? You like me fucking you?"

"Shit..yea…ahhhhh dammit yea…"

Close to losing his mind, the coal haired male gave an exquisitely filthy groan, looked to the ceiling and gasped for breath, nothing but the cock inside of him mattering now and Erwin stared, hypnotized by the handsome and delicate individual, ready to explode and pounding as deep and quick as possible, sweat shared between the two.

"Ah shit…that's it Levi…scream my name…"

"Erwin! Fuck…Erwin I'm coming...Erwin…Erwin…ERWIN!" Doing it without realising, Levi squealed shrill words, likely advising the whole building as to their activities and he started to shake uncontrollably, at another's mercy and loving every second. Grunts and sighs from the blonde crept into his heart, became the only thing he ever wanted to hear again and he broke, crest of his orgasm hitting in a rush of adrenaline and he came violently, still screaming as ordered whether he wanted to or not. Hot cum painted already slick torsos, thoughts barren besides one singular pleasurable clarity - how had he lived without this person for so long?

Erwin took his chin suddenly, brought their gazes together as he saw endless release in molten steel, hips still working whilst spit from the one under his spell dropped to his chest, parted lips relaxed and satisfied. A final squeeze of ass finished the eldest off, favourite body part worshipped one last time as he let out a low drone of relief, erection eventually giving in and spraying his sticky seed inside and he tensed, jaw clenched and teeth bared.

Levi had never seen such beauty, such desire, such sexuality and he felt warmth within, searing gulps of air taken urgently as Erwin's figure went limp, the ultimate sensation making the tanned male succumb to relaxation and they shared breathy kisses, lips lazy and caring.

The fog of need lifted, replaced by a satiated feeling and Erwin placed a rather unsteady Levi down, standing with a smile and wiping himself swiftly.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes. Hope you understand?"

"Huh? Yea…I…whatever…"

Gaping and struggling to dress, the recent recruit fumbled with his clothes as Erwin flawlessly sorted his own uniform, pristine garments in place easily and hair smoothed over like nothing had happened. Respectable and upright, the blonde grinned warmly as they stepped into the corridor, younger man supporting himself with the wall - Levi didn't trust his legs right now, failed to understand how they were even holding him up and he stared, azure discs taking in his appearance. Dishevelled raven locks, shirt untucked and one boot-top stuck under a knee…gorgeous and totally fucked.

"See you around, Levi."

Voice dripping with sugar, Erwin strode away, planning on taking a nap as silver orbs followed his progress, other male clueless as to who he was, where he was or what he was doing, forgotten mission solidly aborted. The seasoned corpsman hummed a tune as he rounded the corner, nodding to no one in particular and full of self commendation - of course he knew what Levi had been up to all along, the flirtatious looks and brazen poses, it was too obvious.

"Shame." He patted his inside pocket, documents safely stashed and Erwin beamed with pride as he entered his quarters, well deserved sleep on the cards and he laughed. "I knew he'd be a good addition to the cause." 


End file.
